<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Observa el universo by Hebi_Death</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347774">Observa el universo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hebi_Death/pseuds/Hebi_Death'>Hebi_Death</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Other, spirk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hebi_Death/pseuds/Hebi_Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Existen muchas expresiones humanas incomprensibles para Spock y esta es una de ellas.<br/>Aunque él bien hubiera preferido no entenderla jamas, o descubrir los errores en ella, estas circunstancias.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk &amp; Spock</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mirada vacia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sigo pensado que la mente maestra detrás de este universo fue el primer shipper así que avalado sea Gene Roddenberry , nuestro fundador y JJ Abrams por darnos tanto material.<br/>Para por si no entendieron, ya dije, personajes y película para nada míos, historia y portada si.<br/>Como siempre, gracias a mi hermosa beta @Bikahe, en wattpad</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Todo pasa demasiado rápido, incluso para sus sentidos elevados. En un segundo estaba tratando de seguir el razonamiento de su no-Capitán, sentado al otro extremo de la habitación, y al siguiente reinaba el caos; los gritos, escombros cayendo y disparos provenientes de todas partes logran aturdirlo por unos momentos, hasta que su enfoque regresa al máximo en una avalancha de adrenalina y hormonas propias de su especie, esas que guían a la primitiva batalla.</p><p>El primer pensamiento coherente que logra procesar fue la necesidad de encontrar a su- a Jim, él había estado justo de espaldas al cristal en el momento de la explosión y, lógicamente, pese a ya no ser su Primer Oficial, racionaliza, la extraña angustia que sentía se debía a que el sentido de responsabilidad de haberlo sido, hace tan poco tiempo atrás, seguía presente. </p><p> Aunque, extrañamente,una parte de esa lógica conclusión, no lo compacia por completo.<br/>
La reflexión fue totalmente relegada al fondo de su mente cuando lo vio, a quien también había sido su Capitán, su mentor; siendo golpeado por ese poderoso rayo verde amarilloso.</p><p>Lo vio caer, apenas siendo consciente de sus propios movimientos, lo detiene y apoya contra su cuerpo; levantando por completo, más por reflejo, las barreras de su mente de todos los estímulos que su sensible piel percibía del ajeno incluso sobre las capas de uniforme.</p><p>Los mueve a un lugar cubierto y lo coloca en el suelo en un deseo irracional de posicionarlo lo más cómodo posible. Sabe que era inútil porque aun cuando no hay daño aparente, el interno era masivo; conoce perfectamente los efectos de esa arma y aunque no lo hiciera, podía notarlo en la forma forzada de respirar, la contracción muscular que indica dolor y el rostro lleno de lo que solo puede describir como angustia. A lo mucho estima 23.6 segundos de vida.</p><p>Aunque no es capaz de sentirlo, con las barreras firmes. Spock sabe que el Almirante también es consciente de lo que ocurría con su cuerpo, sus ojos desenfocados y nublados mirando al vacío como había escuchado decir. Nunca había comprendido esa expresión hasta este momento, al ver esos ojos que observaban todo a su alrededor con una abstracción enorme e incomprensible para él, como si con ellos pudiera atravesar el techo sobre sus cabezas, ver a través de todas las capas superiores del edificio y más allá; las estrellas y galaxias, aquellas que como buen Capitán de la Flota Estelar, dedicó tantos años de su vida a explorar y proteger, pero con una terrible sombra cerniéndose sobre las orbes, opacandolas con una preocupación y miedo más grandes que los vistos durante el transcurso de cualquier emergencia a bordo, incluso durante el incidente de Nero, porque en esta ocasión, están llenos de resignación e impotencia total.</p><p>En ese momento, cuando las barreras de Spock flaquean al sentir el ramazo, el eco de las emociones que él mismo experimentó al perder su planeta, a su madre; aquellas que se había jurado no volver a sentir, como después confesará en esa pequeña nave a Nyota y a su Capitán.En un impulso nada vulcano acerca su mano al rostro del moribundo, que por primera vez lo veía fijamente, no a través de él. Rompiendo las doctrinas enseñadas colocó sus dedos en la posición correcta, bajando sus defensas y permitiendo que el torrente sin forma lo inunde por completo. Lucha por controlarse, por absorberlo todo para alejarlo de la mente del otro, por llenarlo de calma y de paz en sus momentos finales.<br/>
Observa los efectos en los ojos contrarios que se mantienen en él hasta que el flujo se detiene por completo al igual que el movimiento en su pecho.</p><p>Aparta la mano del cuerpo inmóvil desconectando su mente de la ya apagada cuando la razón vuelve a dominar sobre los instintos. Cuando los últimos vestigios de la unión se disuelven y las barreras se alzan es capaz de identificar los últimos pensamientos coherentes de su mentor.</p><p>Sin darse cuenta y con los ojos desenfocados, se encuentra experimentando, como si fuera a sí mismo siendo atado a esa fría mesa rodeado de Romulanos donde permaneció lo que parecieron años antes de ser rescatado, sintiendo dolor y miedo, sintiendo cerca la muerte pero a la vez sintiéndose determinado y con algo de esperanza; pensamientos dedicados al joven rubio e intrépido, viéndolo tan parecido a él, sintiendo un cariño y una protección enormes por el muchacho; pensamientos dirigidos al mismo Spock que lo sorprenden, viendo el potencial en él, viendo el potencial en ellos, en su unión, en su complemento, en sus fallos y virtudes que a sus ojos los hacen fantásticos complementos, el deseo de verlos crecer, el orgullo por lo que han logrado y lograrán, una emoción, un orgullo paternal con el que Spock jamás había lidiado.</p><p>Justo en ese momento, siente más que ve, como el mismo muchacho rubio de los recuerdos se acerca temblando, como se arrodilló a su lado, observando el cadáver de Christopher Pike y en su propio entumecimiento, nota que, por unos segundos, parece no procesar lo ocurrido hasta que el dolor crispa su rostro por completo en un instante y lo ve inclinarse sobre el cuerpo, abrazándolo, aferrándose a él, dejando escapar bajos sollozos, que de no ser por su aguda audición no habría podido detectar.</p><p>No es capaz de hacer nada más que quedarse ahí, a su lado, quieto como una estatua; porque el aura que siempre parece rodear al joven, que le permite utilizar su empatía aun sin tocarlo, es más densa que el alquitrán y lo atrapa, obligándolo a experimentar de nuevo esas odiosas sensaciones y perturbandolo aun más porque no está acostumbrado a verlo en este estado, porque está un poco celoso de él, aunque los celos no son algo que un vulcano experimente, por cómo el humano es capaz de expresar sus emociones de ese modo, tan libremente.</p><p>Se conmociona incluso más cuando unos segundos después, no ha logrado contar exactamente cuántos y eso es una alerta, el humano se ha alejado del cuerpo; seca las lágrimas y apoya una mano en su hombro para levantarse, sosteniéndose cuando sus rodillas tiemblan.<br/>
La sorpresa y el impacto vienen cuando una ráfaga atraviesa sus, al parecer, inútiles barreras mentales; no es tampoco lo que está acostumbrado a percibir de él y hubiera preferido volver a sentir el dolor porque es aun más desagradable sentir el vacío, como hoyo negro proveniente del ser humano siempre chispiante y que deja un desagradable sabor aun cuando el contacto se ha ido.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Oscuro estar sin ti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corre por los pasillos en automático y sin apenas darse cuenta está parado frente al Señor Scott, ‘Scotty’, apenas escucho su voz en el comunicador, su tono, su voz y no la del Capitán, supo que había algo terriblemente mal y ahora, apenas teniendo la capacidad de analizar su rostro compungido confirma sus sospechas.</p><p>Aun así, tener una idea de lo sucedido, no lo prepara en lo más mínimo para la que ve; su Capitán, su Jim se arrastra por el suelo del compartimento de seguridad, haciendo un esfuerzo por estirarse para sellar la compuerta metálica detrás suyo. Y él ordena, más como un ruego, aunque él mismo conoce de memoria los protocolos y sabe que es imposible, con voz en cuello, abrir la puerta de vidrio que lo separa del otro.</p><p>Porque quiere tenerlo en sus brazos, y odia lo inútil de su fuerza vulcana en estos momentos porque quiere protegerlo, mantenerlo seguro aunque sabe que ya ha fallado, ha fallado porque era su deber proteger a su Capitán, proteger a Jim y no lo ha hecho, ha fallado totalmente porque él está muriendo, está muriendo y lo único que puede hacer es observar. Vuelve a presenciar como en un horrible déjà vu, aunque mil veces peor, como la respiración es trabajosa en el pecho, como los ojos se desenfocan y es peor, porque los océanos azules lo observan a él, mirando no al vacío, ha descubierto que la expresión es errónea, o que no aplica en mentes tan grandes como las de Pike, como las de su Jim, porque él observa las estrellas, como hizo el otro, y más allá, aquellas a las que siempre parecieron admirar, con tanto anhelo por alcanzarlas, pero a la vez lo observan a él, a través de él, como adorando su interior, como si en él residieran todas las maravillas que el universo guarda y quisiera descubrirlas todas en sus últimos instantes.</p><p>Y es peor porque en esos ojos, los ojos de un superviviente que ha visto la muerte y regresado, esos ojos asustados que pese a todo le dicen lo orgulloso que se siente de haber logrado salvar a su tripulación, a su nave, de los dos, de salvarlo a él. Esos ojos siempre determinados y traviesos, llenos de chispa están también llenos de miedo e incertidumbre, y es incontables veces peor cuando el otro vocaliza lo que él ya ha notado; con una voz temblorosa y falta de aire, muy diferente a la confiada y juguetona, admite ante él que tiene miedo, que está aterrado de morir, porque Jim le pregunta desesperado qué hace para no sentir, ruega que lo ayude a no hacerlo y él no puede hacer más que admitir también que no tiene ni la más mínima idea, no tiene idea de nada y es incapaz de hacerlo porque sus barreras han caído por completo; porque todos los sentimientos lo inundan por completo y lo ahogan como nunca antes, ni siquiera cuando perdió a su madre, porque la impotencia es mayor que cuando no pudo agarrar su mano y detener su caída al vacío porque ahora lo tiene a él justo en frente, separado de él por un vidrio reforzado de 5.5 cm, porque lo está perdiendo, jamás se volverá a ver rodeado por la bruma de emociones a la que se volvió adicto, lo pierde y es totalmente incapaz de ayudarlo, ni siquiera aliviarlo en lo más mínimo.</p><p>Cuando lo ve juntar todas sus fuerzas para alzar el brazo y apoyar la palma sobre la superficie transparente, arrastrando los dedos hasta formar ese característico símbolo de su raza, no puede hacer más que responderle desde su lado del cristal, rompiéndose por fin y dejando salir una imposible lágrima; porque se supone que los vulcanos no lloran, no pueden, no tienen lagrimales, esta es parte de su herencia humana, la parte que tanto rechazo a favor de las doctrinas vulcanas, a las que está fallando ahora mismo; pero no importa porque su lado vulcano le falló a él, porque toda la disciplina no le ha servido para mantener a raya las emociones y las capacidades superiores no le han servido para salvar a su Jim.</p><p>Así que suelta un grito al aire cuando la mano se desliza inerte sobre el cristal, gritando en cólera el nombre de quien lo ha causado todo, imprimiendo en ese grito la sensación de vacío que ha dejado la pérdida, un vacío diferente al usual que viene del férreo control sobre sus emociones, es aún más grande que el hoyo negro en Jim, porque en él no hay nada de luz, se llevaron su luz y es un vacío que lo absorbe todo, todo menos la ira que lo inunda a cada segundo que pasa.</p><p>Y se encuentra otra vez corriendo en automático ahora por la ciudad, no corriendo hacia su Capitán, en su ayuda, sino hacia el superhombre, para hacerle pagar todo el dolor causado, no a él sino a Jim.</p><p>Cuando por fin logra alcanzarlo; solo es capaz de escuchar un zumbido en sus oídos, no precisamente por la velocidad del viento a su alrededor, y la voz del otro hombre en su cabeza “no es capaz de romper una regla”, “no es capaz de romper un hueso”; pues las romperá todas y le romperá cada hueso al maldito, piensa con satisfacción salvaje, cuando siente romperse la nariz bajo sus manos, porque si no fue suficiente para ayudarlo lo será para esto.</p><p> Por Jim, siempre por Jim, es lo que piensa cuando logra romperle el pómulo y luego el brazo.</p><p>Porque la única imagen que mantiene en su mente es la de su Jim, contemplando el universo completo en sus ojos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Casi no puedo creer que alguien soportara todo como para llegar hasta aquí. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ESO. Como en el anterior, cualquier comentario diciendo lo que piensen es muy apreciado y otra vez, si quiere dejar su amor.... no los detengo.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bueno, gracias por llegar hasta este punto. <br/>Es el primer Spirk que escribí, así que espero que les haya gustado, no duden en dejar su opinión, comentar, señalar errores, dar sugerencias y, si creen que lo merezco, dejar su amor en un literal corazón.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>